Drabbles
by dollface219
Summary: Collection of random drabbles from challenges I started, but was never able to complete.
1. Why can't we spend a normal day together

The girls had planned a shopping spree for that Saturday afternoon.

"FIRE SOUL!"

Stores were having 50% off sales until 3.

"CRESCENT BEAM!"

Even the really cute clothes stores.

"SUPREME THUNDER!"

Then the youma attacked.

"SHABON SPRAY!"

"Now Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted.

"MOON TIARA ACTION!"

The youma was moon-dust. Tuxedo Kamen had left. All civilians were safe. But the sales were over.

Usagi de-transformed with the other girls and sighed, "Why can't we spend a normal day together?"


	2. I'm not obsessed I'm just curious

"He gets up at five every morning. FIVE! And do you know what he does after THAT? He RUNS. He goes running! For an hour! He gets up at five in the morning and runs for an hour! Then he gets back to his apartment and gets ready for school. He eats breakfast at a café near my house, which explains why I always see the baka in the morning. And then he has classes. Physics and calculus. Yuck! Where he sits by the stupid little red-head twit! She constantly flirts with him and he's so clueless! And then—"

"Usagi-chan," Ami interrupted, "Why are you so obsessed with Mamoru-san?"

"I'm not obsessed! I'm just curious," Usagi defended, "I was trying to dig up dirt on him so that he'd stop calling me Odango Atama!" 

The response was only silence. Usagi glared at her friends, "Well, fine then! Don't believe me." She picked up her book-bag and left the temple.

"Do you really think that's all that it was?" Ami asked to no one in particular.

Minako smiled knowingly, "Yes Ami-chan. I'm sure that's all it was."


	3. Is this you not arguing?

"Crybaby."

"Jerk."

"Ditz."

"Arrogant boy!"

"Ignorant little girl!"

"Selfish pig!"

"Klutz!"

"Annoying!"

"Whiney."

"BAKA!"

"ODANGO!"

"AHG! Why can't you get my name right?! You're so slow you can't even remember a girl's name?! Why do you have to be such a jerk! AHG! LET ME GO! I HAVE TO TARE HIS EYES OUT! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

Usagi's voice trailed off as she was carried out of the arcade by two of her best friends—Makoto and Rei—her face red from anger and steam coming from her ears.

"Is this you not arguing? 'Cause you suck at it." Motoki sighed and held out his hand.

"So worth it," Mamoru smiled and placed a crisp $100 bill in his friend's hand, "Later."


	4. It’s amazing the clarity

The girl's giggle filled the room, and the tall man with black hair groaned, "Motoki, why did you invite Odango Atama and her friends?"

"Because it's my birthday, and they're my friends Mamoru," the blond man smiled, "I think Usagi is having fun with Engo-chan."

The two men watched the familiar odango haired girl laugh as the boy named Engo whispered something into her ear.

"But she's still in high school! She doesn't need to be at a college party!" Mamoru protested and sulked against the wall, "We both know Engo is no good."

Motoki looked at his friend and shrugged, "I don't know. He's in the top ten of our class, works full time, volunteers at the elders home… what's wrong with him?"

"Just LOOK at them," Mamoru scowled, "He's too old for her."

Motoki smirked, "You know you're right Mamoru. He's too old for her."

"I'm glad you see it my way."

"He's completely wrong for her."

"Precisely."

"He'll just break her heart."

"No one needs a broken hearted Odango Atama."

"They don't have anything in common!"

"I know!"

"Usagi really needs someone she can count on."

"Agreed."

"Someone who will really love her and take care of her."

"Exactly!"

"And you! You're perfect for her!"

"I know!"

Mamoru paused and looked at his friend, "Wha--?"

Motoki simply laughed, "It's amazing the clarity that comes with psychotic jealousy."

Winking he left an open-mouthed Mamoru to stare after him as he joined Usagi and Engo.


	5. Pink just so happens to be

It had to have been one of the hottest days of the year; just over 100 degrees outside. The sun was pouring into the Arcade through the windows. The familiar bell over the entrance rang indicating a new customer.

"It's soooo hot outside," complained the new visitor, and she hopped onto a stool at the counter.

"What is that you╒re wearing Odango?"

In all her excitement to see the part-time arcade clerk, she hadn't noticed that she had sat down next to her rival.

"It's a sundress baka," she spat, "What does it look like?" and turned her attention to the employee schedule posted on the wall, pretending it was more interesting than conversing with the handsome college student.

Her light pink dress was sleeveless with a scoop neck and the hem was mid-thigh length. On her feet were flip-flops, colored to match her dress, and she wore two pink bows around each bun.

"You look like a stick of bubble gum!"

"I do NOT!" she fumed and turned to face him, "Pink just so happens to be my signature color."

"Pink?" the man raised an eyebrow, "Why pink?"

"Because it╒s cheerful. It signifies happiness, love, and friendship. And because it is NOTHING like you!" she glared and snapped her head back to eye the schedule.

He took the last sip of his coffee and picked up his books. Before leaving he whispered huskily into her ear, "Pink also stands for romance, Odango."

Her cheeks burned and she turned again to counter his statement, but Chiba Mamoru was already gone.


End file.
